poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!/Transcript
Opening/Ghost Pirates attack (The opening credits roll as it cuts to the ship, and where a man, Rupert is standing, and another man came out) Man: Dr. Garcia. Rupert Garcia: Oh please, call me Rupert. Man: Just wanted to let you know we're about to enter... Rupert Garcia: The Bermuda Triangle. I can tell by the stars. Better than any compass. Man: This place gives me the creeps. Rupert Garcia: (laughs) Vanishing ships, sea monsters, aliens: All legends. Don't let them spook you. Anyway... ...we'll be out here a few more nights... ...and then my star map will finally be complete. Man: Whatever you say, doc. Rupert Garcia: We'll all be home safe and sound before you know it. (Then we see Garcia in his office as he tries to figure out the star map, and drinks his coffee. Then cut to the captain and the sailor, as the sailor sees something strange) Sailor: (gasps) Captain! You better take a look at this. (They see the compass going around clockwise, and cut to the watchman who sees fog in his binocalars) Watchman: Fog! Dead ahead! (Then the flag stops as the fog comes blinding everyone suddenly some zombie looking pirates climb up the ship scaring the man and carry him away) Sailor: Who's there? (The captain appears climbing up while he was laughing) (In the room Garcia hears screaming coming from outside and looks to see his crew are running from the pirates) Rupert Garcia: What the heck?! (Then suddenly Garcia sees a pirate ship coming this way, as they bring out cannons) Rupert Garcia: Mayday! Mayday! We're under attack! (The pirate ship fires a cannon almost destroying half of the ship, we see Garcia is hiding under the table as he sees the Pirates, and Team Rocket walking in) Pirate #1: Here it be, captain. James: This is great, I'm I right, Skunkbeard. - Captain Skunkbeard: Ah, perfect. But now where is he? Pirate #1: Maybe with the rest of the crew. Captain Skunkbeard: Blimey, hold on hails below in the bills will sold them out later. (Then Garcia sees the Pirates and the Villains paddle back to the fog) Rupert Garcia: It can't be, ghost pirates? (Then the cannon fires flooding the ship into the water, and the ship sank, as Captain Skunkbeared laughs as the ship leaves) Ash and the gang Meets Fred's Parents (At the Mystery Machine the gang is on their way to a place for Fred's birthday) Shaggy Roggers: '''Finally, a trip where there are no monsters... ghosts, aliens, mummies or haunted tikis. Nothing but R, R and R: Rest, relaxation and round-the-clock eats. '''Velma: In other words, a cruise. Daphne: Just sun, fun, and- Scooby: A buffet? (They laugh) - - - - - - - - Velma Dinkey: Hey, Fred, it sure was nice of your parents to invite us all on a cruise for your birthday. Daphne Blake: So, Freddy, how old are you going to be? Fred Jones: Forty-three. (Everyone were shocked, but turns out Fred was trying to find the pier) Fred Jones: Forty-four, 45... Pier 45. This is it. (Everyone gets out of the mystery machine) Shaggy Rogers: No mysteries for a whole week. Midnight buffets and twenty four hours of laundry. (laughs) That's what I call living large. Scooby-Doo: '''Extra large! (As Scooby walks he sees a creepy looking person with hypnosis and scares him) '''Fred Jones: What's going on guys? '-' Shaggy Rogers: I don't know something spooked, Scooby. Cilan: '''What was it? (Scooby makes the creepy face) '''Shaggy Rogers: A little scary dude. Scooby: Yeah. '-' Velma Dinkley: Dawn's right. There's no one around here like that. Unless you think Hawaiian sure is black socks and sandals are scary. Daphne Blake: They are, very, very scary. - Shaggy Rogers: 'Buddy, you need this vacation more than I realized. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Uh-huh. (Later they all bring out suitcase) '''Max: '''This is gonna be fun. - '???: I hope you brought your sea legs. (Then a camera flash appears out of nowhere blinding the heroes) Velma Dinkley: And a new set of eyeballs. Fred Jones: '''Pop! '''Skip Jones: '''Freddy! Hey, say... slide one by, hands to the sky. Well, thumbs up. '''Fred Jones: Thumbs down, Skip Jones: '''Thumbs around, lost and found. (They thumb shake as Scooby looks at it weirdly) '''Fred Jones: Love you, Pop. Skip Jones: Love you, too, through the woods. Peggy Jones: '''Freddy, my baby. Oh, it's my handsome baby boy. Have you ever seen such a good-looking boy? Give me some sugar. (kissing Freddy) '''Fred Jones: Mom, not in front of the gang. Skip Jones: Hon, leave the boy alone. Peggy Jones: '''Oh, yeah, but he's just so sweet and delicious. '''Daphne Blake: Sure is great to see you again, Mr. And Mrs. Jones. Peggy Jones: '''Yeah, you, too, dear. My, my, haven't you blossomed. I hope you girls are taking good care of my special little guy. '''Fred Jones: Mom. Ash Ketchum: '''Reminds her of my mom. - - - - '''Peggy Jones: And Velma... you look smart as ever... but you have to let me show you my new Suzi Jay cosmetics. They'll bring a little color to your face. You'll never get a beau unless you add a little glow. Velma Dinkley: (laughs and blushes) Thank you? Peggy Jones: You betcha. Oh, and Norville, you're growing like a weed. But you're much too thin, dear. Are you eating enough? Shaggy Rogers: Twenty-four square meals a day. Velma Dinkley: And that's still not enough. Peggy Jones: '''Oh, yeah? (She touches Shaggy's nose) Then you need to try my 10-pound pound cake. It will put some meat on your bones. I have one in here somewhere. '''Fred Jones: Mom. Skip Jones I'll take it from here, hon. Shake, boy. (Scooby leans to him) Just shake, no lick. (But Scooby licks him) Skip Jones: Okay, thanks. Shaggy Rogers: Like, he only shakes when he's scared. The Tour of the Cruise (Cut to everyone are walking to the cruise ship) Daphne Blake: So Mr. Jones, where exactly is this cruise headed. Skip Jones: Oh, yeah, that's a surprise. I've got the perfect birthday plan. Velma Dinkley: Like father like son. '-' - - Shaggy Rogers: Scooby's right! I saw him, too. The Ship Takes off/The Gang meets Captain Crothers (Later the cruise ship takes off) Ash Ketchum: This is so exciting! Serena: '''This will be our best date, Ash. - The Gang Captures the Alien/"Mystery Cruise?!" (Later that night) Ash and the gang meets Rupert Garcia and then Biff Wellington The Costume Party/Mr. Mysterio '''Velma: '''Guys? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Don't ask. It was either this or a horse costume... but neither one of us wanted to be the horse's patoot. (Mrs Jones takes pictures, ....) '''Fred Jones: Pop, are you wearing Rupert's old clothes? Can't get any more authentic... ...with a castaway costume than this, now, can you? Oh, gosh, isn't he adorable? I'd rescue you anytime, hon. Right back at you, my little, pinchable passion fruit. Pop. You're looking better, Rupert. Yes, thanks to Skip, I feel like myself before the ghost... Okay, okay. Enough of that silly pirate talk. We've got to get some food into you, young man. You're right. I am starved. Like, I second that. Me too. Everyone looks terrific, and more importantly, you're right on schedule. Dinner is being served and then it's time for the show. Dinner is all the show we need. Right, buddy? You said it. A rescued castaway and a visit from a famous billionaire. The Bermuda Triangle is full of surprises, isn't it? His castaway performance is very convincing. Performance? What do you mean? Oh, Sunny, you are good. Like, this is what I call a cruise. Not even a spooky mystery or a kooky costume... ...can spoil an all-we-can-eat buffet. What do you say we eat all we can eat, Scoob? Yeah. Forks down, everyone. I have a few quick announcements before we move on... ...to tonight's fabulous shipboard entertainment. Open-air aerobics with Bambi will be starting tomorrow... ...at 6:20 instead of 6: 15 on the Aloha deck. Let's get physical. Let's see. Oh, yes. For all you bingo lovers, we'll be holding our Triangle tournament... ...at 3:00 on the promenade deck. Be sure and buy your cards before the game. You get it? B-4? In bingo. Okay, never mind. It's time for the show. Ladies and gentlemen, from over the seas and lands beyond our consciousness comes Mr. Mysterio. He knows all and sees all. But be careful, lest he take control of your very mind. Shaggy Rogers: Wait a second. I don't need a mind reader to tell me that the creepy little guy in the black cape is right behind us. (Mr. and Ms. Jones nodded) May: He is?! - (They look behind them, and they see him they get scared and they ran to hide under the table) Mr. Mysterio: Will you assist me in a journey to the depths and edges of your conscious mind? Scooby-Doo: No thank you. (Mysterio lifts up the table with his powers) Mr. Mysterio: Ladies and gentlemen, Let's show these six chickens some encouragement. (Everyone claps for Shaggy, Scooby, May, Max, Iris, And Lillie) Mr. Mysterio: Oh, you have to do better than that. Skip Jones: Shaggy! Scooby! Shaggy! Scooby! Everyone: Shaggy! Scooby! Shaggy! Scooby! Fred Jones: Come on, guys, you know they won't stop until you go up there. May: Fine, let's just get this over with. (They went up on stange with Mr. Mysterio) Ghost Pirates and the Villains attack the Cruise/Fred's parents get kidnapped (Then the fog appears covering the cruise ship and also inside of the ship) Ash Ketchum: Where's that fog coming from? (Then suddenly they hear the eerie evil laugh) Shagger Rogers: I know, I'm not gonna like the answer, but I'll ask anyway. What was that? Rupert Garcia: Ghost Pirates and their friends. Shaggy Rogers: Told ya, I won't like it. Zoinks! Scooby: Yeah, zoinks! (Then Captain Skunkbread and the Villains appears) - - Captain Skunkbeard: Who dares (Then the ghost pirates and the villians attack) Peggy Jones: Oh cheese and crackers! (???) - Rupert Garcia: We have to get out of here before it's too late. Shaggy Rogers: Fred, we should have listened to the man. Captain Skunkbeard: I know ye be here, you scurvy coward. Ye escaped us once but not a second time will ye hide, from the fury of Captain Skunkbeard. Rescue Mission - With the Pirates - - Shaggy Rogers: Like, we're under attack! Scooby-Doo: Pirates! The Gang made it to land/The gang gets captured (Later everyone are now on shore in the island) - - - Fred Jones: Hey guys. (The gang are right in front of them) Shaggy Rogers: Like, how did you get here? Daphne Blake: We took the stairs. - - - Shaggy Rogers: G-g-g-guys. (???) Captain Skunkbeard: Looks like we have uninvited guests to our secret lair. You wish you have gone down with your ship. Prepare to suffer the wrath of Captain Skunkbeard! Shaggy Rogers: Like, can I get a reign check. - - - - Captain Skunkbeard: Seize them! Heading toward the Bermuda Triangle (The pirate ship already took off as we see our heroes tied up against the pole) Pirate: Make way for the captain. (Captain Skunkbeard steps in) Fred Jones: Pop! Skip Jones: Oh, Freddy. Fred Jones: Where's mom? Seasalt Sally: Down ye scarvy pop! (As Captain Skunkbeard, Team Rocket, and Seasalt Sally takes Mr. Jones toward the top. And then, the pirates reveal the painting) Rupert Garcia: My painting?! (Then Captain Skunkbeardstopped) Captain Skunkbeard: Uh? Your painting? It seems we've got the wrong man. (He goes to Rupert) At last, the person who will lead us which that we'd seek. You're coming with me! (???) Misty: Mr Jones. What do they want with Rupert? Skip Jones: Beats me. But I know one thing: These pirates have no idea where they're going. They kept asking me for directions. Fred Jones: But, Pop, you get lost on the way to the bathroom. Skip Jones: That's what I told them. That crazy old pirate kept showing me a painting and asking me to take them to that spot in the ocean. I said, "What do you think I am, some kind of 'Afro-photographer'?" Daphne Blake: That's, astrocartographer. Velma Dinkley: So that's why they want Rupert. The stars in the painting must be some kind of map. Fred Jones: But a map to where? Shaggy Rogers: Hopefully away from this creepy fog. Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah. '''Fred Jones: Look, someone's coming to rescue us. Velma Dinkley: It can't be. Nobody flies planes like that anymore. Captain Skunkbeard: Aye, the Phantoms of the Triangle surface, trying to frighten us away. We must be getting close. - - Velma Dinkley: The Cyclops? That ship's been missing more than 100 years. So I guess they won't be saving us. (???) Fred Jones: We must be going into the heart of the Bermuda Triangle. (???) Captain Skunkbeard: Be hearty, me mateys. This is our moment of truth. Ghost Pirates: Yo, ho. Yo... Velma Dinkley: We've got to do something. Brock: How can we get out of these ropes? Daphne Blake: Never underestimate the power of platinum. (She tries to cut the rope with her card, but Scooby helps her out and then they are releashed) Daphne Blake: Voil. Fred Jones: We have to find the other captives. Do you know where they are, Pop? Skip Jones: Shucks, I haven't seen anyone but the ghost pirates. They must be below deck. This way. (???) Captain Skunkbeard: After tonight, we will achieve what other men have only dreamed of: We will travel through time. Rupert Garcia: What? Captain Skunkbeard: At the center we will find The Heavens' Light, which fell to earth centuries ago. Rupert Garcia: Do you mean a meteor? Captain Skunkbeard: The Heavens' Light is the source of the Triangle's amazing power. After tonight, the power will be mine. Rupert Garcia: But there is no pow... Silence! The captain speaks. Captain Skunkbeard: Once I have The Heavens' Light in me hands, I will be able to leap through time. The waves of years past will once again belong to Captain Skunkbeard. Rupert Garcia: You people are insane. Captain Skunkbeard: Belay the yapping, ye bilge-sucking cur. And tell me, be this the exact spot where the painting was made? Rupert Garcia: We're almost there. There's Rigel, Betelgeuse and Polaris. Captain Skunkbeard: And it is exactly 22:22 hours. The tide is at its lowest. Rupert Garcia: But there's nothing out here. Just hundreds of miles of open sea. Land ho! (???) Rupert Garcia: But that's impossible. (???) Captain Skunkbeard: Furl the mainsail. Here's our chance. Let's go find the others. Fred's plan/The Heaven's Light Shaggy Rogers: Hey, what's in here? (He opens the door to the strange room) - - - - Rupert Garcia: We have to change course, we're gonna crush into those rocks. Captain Skunkbeard: Steady as she goes, Mr. Wally. Rupert Garcia: Are you crazy, man!? We'll all be... (swords are pointed at him) killed. Captain Skunkbeard: Steady as she goes. - - - Fred Jones: Uh? We come in peace. Captain Skunkbread: Seize them! Ash Ketchum: Hurry! Pikachu: '''Pika! - - - - - - - The Unmasking/Escaping the Bermuda Triangle Saving Fred's Parents Ending (Later it was dawn) - - '''Scooby-Doo: Yo, ho, ho, and Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Category:Transcripts